crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan: Pursuit of the Balls of Darkness
Crayon Shin-chan: Pursuit of the Balls of Darkness (クレヨンしんちゃん 暗黒タマタマ大追跡) is a 1997 Japanese animated film and the fifth installment of the Crayon Shin-chan series. It was released in India on June 17, 2012 as Shin Chan in Dark Tama Tama Thrilling Chase and aired on Hungama TV. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: The Dark Ball Chase with English subtitles on VCD by PMP Entertainment. The Noharas get caught between two rival clans when Himawari swallows a pretty bead that turns out to be a mysterious ball with hidden powers. Manga Japan: July 10, 2015 - ISBN 978-4-575-94453-2 Plot One day Shin-chan on his way back found a ball near a river and brought it home. Himawari saw that ball and swallowed it as she loves shining things. Later it was known that it was a mysterious ball that belonged to Devil Jack and two gangs for which they were fighting with each other for getting the ball. It was considered that they could win the world with that ball by releasing the Devil Jack. Himawari was kidnapped by the king Jed, but later she was released. Devil Jack was accidentally released by Shin-chan. But to their shock Jack wasn't evil anymore and didn't have his powers (though he said he ties them in his hair) because he died and showed his expire date and said that the one who is alive is the best! Misae and Hiroshi thought it was just a waste of time because the world wasn't going to be destroyed. Furious, King Jed tried to flee by capturing Himawari. He said that he would throw her from the building if they tried to stop him. The clumsy female police officer Yone Higashimatsuyama tried to stop Jed by her poor marksmanship. But then, Shin-chan leaped on her and her shot hit the right spot. Jed threw Himawari and Shin-chan caught her and the rest of the good gang helped them. And they saved Himawari. The police came and arrested the evil gang. Yone said that they were late and she already captured them in joy. In the end the Nohara Family returned home. Then Midori Yoshinaga came and asked why Shin-chan did not come to school for two days. Misae quickly gave Shin-chan's school clothes and said, "Sorry, can he change inside?". Hiroshi was late for his office so he asked if they could give him a ride. When the bus strode away Shiro came home and Misae told them that he would be hungry (as they left him at the train station by fault). In the bus Ume Matsuzaka was late to and Nene said that adults can do anything they want. Kazama and the rest of the friends asked Shin-chan where did he go and he simply replied that he was busy saving the world. Characters *Shin-chan *Misae *Hiroshi *Himawari *Shiro Movie characters *Tamayomi Clan **Hecson **Majo **Nakamura **Hostess Corps **Satake *Tamayura brothers *Mother of Tamayura brothers *Yone Higashimatsuyama *The Devil Jack *Yoshito Usui: cameo appearance, he is enka love karaoke. Category:Movie